


No Strings Attached - JJP Version

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Low Fantasy, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soulmates, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: JaeBeom knew that it wasn't a good idea to meddle with soulmate strings. He knew it would have massive consequences. However, when Jackson asks him to connect his string with Marks he agrees.He expected everything to happen. Everything but to wake up the next morning and find a string attached to his own previously stringless finger.orThe story where JaeBeom finally get's a soulmate





	No Strings Attached - JJP Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamHighx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighx/gifts).



> Hi everyone~
> 
> Narra here. So this is a very special story I’ve been planning on writing for a year now. It’s a gift for my little baby sister, Mona . It’s her birthday today.  
> Aues aues gueti zum geburi. Hoffe du hesch e super Tag u chasch ne chli gniese ^___^
> 
> This story will have two versions. One version will be 2Jae (because that’s my sisters favourite ship) and one version will be JJP (because that’s my OTP and I somehow had to do a JJP version too). All but the first chapter will have some major differences in them (means I do not only replace the name there will be different scenes per version). This is the JJP version of the story.
> 
> The story itself will have 4 chapters. The next chapter should go online on Saturday.
> 
> EDIT from the 18th of November: The new chapter will be online on the 24th of November as I'm not very happy with the beginning of it. I'm sorry for needing more time.
> 
> Have fun reading~
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe~
> 
> Narra

_"According to the police department a meddling from outside sources can't be excluded. The victim has been a long and good friend to a famous string medium. The medium is currently in custody to investigate if the medium was involved in this tragedy or not._

_This case shows, once again, how important it is to create regulations for mediums to ensure issues like this can’t happen again in the future. The senate is currently discussing a possible law that prevents mediums to intervene in the lives of others. However, as it's still unclear how the meddling is done by the mediums, critics fear that a law itself won't find much ground to act on future illegal meddlings. Nevertheless, they agree that some kind of controlling system should be put into place._

_Mediums are extremely rare. It is believed that they only consist of 0.0001% of our countries population. We kindly urge you to contact your nearest police station should you notice..."_

JaeBeom turned the TV off and stared blankly at the dark square in front of him. A sigh escaped his lips while he closed his eyes tiredly. With a soft 'thump' he let himself fall back on his sofa. His thoughts were running wild in his head. This was not the first time that this had happened lately... Since one of Korea’s most famous actors of the current generation committed suicide, everyone kept on looking for someone else to blame for it. Not long, however, and people found out about his messed up relationships with various men and women and the connection to someone who's supposed to be able to meddle with peoples soulmate strings. And this was what the media kept on focusing on ever since.

Most people barely knew anything about the old practice of soulmate string meddling. However, everyone knew that the strings should not be messed with in the first place as it can lead to confusion, heartache and loneliness. JaeBeom, of all people knew about this all too well. Especially since he is one of those people with that rare ability.

That the young Korean man was a medium was a well kept secret that only a handful of people knew about. He had only told the ones he trusted to keep quiet about it. Three people in total knew of it and so far they’ve all kept their mouths shut. This hopefully will be the case in the future as well.

JaeBeom opened his eyes again. Everything looked like it has always been. The soft fragrant of flowers lay in the air. A scent that came from a freshly picked bouquet on his dinner room table. The small living room lay in deep darkness. Only the lights from outside brightened the room a tiny bit.

The young Korean turned his head slightly to the left. The corner he was staring at lay in complete darkness. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes on that corner. He slightly shifted his sight and suddenly a bright red string was glimmering through the darkness in that corner.  
That string had been there since JaeBeom moved into this flat a few weeks ago. Over that short time he got to know that this particular string belonged to his next door neighbour. A married man with two kids... who's string is attached to someone else. Someone outside of this building.

JaeBeom has never dared to touch it as he knew how delicate those thin strings can be. Luckily, he was able to blend them out of his view most of the time. By blending the strings out he also avoids the risk of tearing strings apart or accidental meddling with them. He's only able to do something with the strings when he truly sees them. It's like a Natural safety mechanism. Or the nature playing hide and seek like a three year old. Not that JaeBeom would ever complain about that.  
Shifting his eyesight back to the one normal people have usually made him feel more at ease, as he didn't have to worry too much about messing things up. He rarely changes his sight, however, sometimes it's nice to do so and just... look at them. Seeing them shine in the dark was one of the most beautiful sights he’s been allowed to witness so far. It was like seeing strings of red diamonds glitter in the darkness and that all around him. The mere sight, however, made him feel anxious despite him being awestruck by thim time and time again. It was incredible that this small little thing had such a huge impact on other people's lives. It made him also happy to know that most people out there were destined for someone. Most people call it soulmates or faith or even destiny.  
Unfortunately, it's very rare that those people ever find a way to each other. JaeBeom himself had only seen one couple in this short life time that was truly meant for each other.

In ancient times mediums were actually used to find someone's destined soulmates. However, as with most things people don't see or understand they soon lost their faith in the old methods and practices. They called the mediums crazy or even worse, scammers. Some might have been all that. Some might have pretended to be mediums or led people to any random stranger and claimed them to be soulmates just to get a coin or two. However, not all of them were like this.

JaeBeom bit his lips and stared at his own hands. Most people are connected by a string that loosely clings on each others ring fingers. Everyone's connected. Only he isn’t.  
JaeBeom wasn't sure if the reason for this might have been because he was able to see the strings. However, he rarely saw normal people without strings too. People without soulmates. People like him. Well... not exactly like him but also destined to be alone. Forever

Longingly, he reached out his hand as if he wanted to touch the string. A soft warmth was radiating from it. It felt blissful, joyous even, and JaeBeom wanted to do nothing more than to touch the string. However, he kept his hands in a safe distance from it. A simple intentional touch could change his neighbours life forever. That's what he's been told when he talked with his parents about his gift when he was very very young. He wasn't sure if it was true but he wasn't that keen to find out about it either. Especially after the most recent events.

Another sigh left his lips. He just wanted to turn towards his bedroom to get a good portion of well deserved sleep, when he hear the high pitched tones of his door look. Five keys were pressed before a melody told the person on the other side that the combination was wrong. Again a set of numbers were entered. Those numbers, however, must have been wrong too as the same melody from before emerged from the small device on the door.

JaeBeom had instantly stopped in his movement when he heard the first tone. He stared at the door for a few seconds until he gathered up all his courage to stand right in front of it to peak through the peephole. Even while he was doing that, entered the person on the other side their third code into the device but still was not successful to get it unlocked. A soft smile formed on JaeBeom's face when he finally recognised the person on the other side. He instantly opened his door.

The well lit corridor made bright light stream into JaeBeom’s dark flat. The brightness of it momentarily blinded JaeBeom but soon his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to see the two people in front of him without having to squeeze his eyes close.

"Your password isn't my birthday! Why isn't it my birthday? It has to be my birthday! I'm your best friend. Your BFF. Your homie. Your buddy," Jackson instantly started to complain and went on and on and on about this matter before JaeBeom even had the chance to say 'Hi'. Jackson has always been the most talkative one in their small group of friends. He was fun and energetic... which was also the reason why JaeBeom hasn’t revealed his password to his friend as he needed at least one calm place where he could come back to without having to fear sudden unannounced visits from Jackson or any of his friends. Today, the younger seemed a bit more... him than usual and JaeBeom instinctively knew that something must have happened. He braced himself for the worst to come.

Behind the slightly short but muscular man stood a taller man. JaeBeom has only seen this man a couple of times before but he recognised the elder instantly. It was Mark. Jackson’s boyfriend.  
When Jackson noticed JaeBeom's eyes on the elder he quietly pushed Mark to the front. Mark smiled and lowered his head to great JaeBeom. It was an awkward move. It didn’t make it better that it slightly resembled a bow as well.

Jackson, who had watched the awkward interaction, quietly shook his head at that but tried to hide his annoyance with the elder by looking JaeBeom in the eyes and giving the other the brightest smile he could offer.

"Can we come in?" the younger asked while already pushing passed JaeBeom to get into the cosy flat. Jackson rushed to the light switches and illuminated the open living room. The younger's feet basically flew over the recently polished floor and headed towards the sofa without hesitation. Once he reached the castle of pillows and comfort, he let himself fall into the soft cushions.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your sofa?" the younger asked which made JaeBeom rise his eyebrows while closing the door behind Mark, who quietly snuck passed JaeBeom as well and hastily joined Jackson on the sofa. Both of them definitely acted weird today.

Mark snuggled a bit deeper into the cushions while also pulling Jackson closer to himself. A few more remarks are made about JaeBeom's sofa until the young Korean decided that it's been enough small talk for the night and that his friends needed to finally start spilling the beans.

With crossed arms he leaned on a nearby wall and stared at his friend with a stern expression on his face. This instantly made Mark feel uncomfortable, which lead to him becoming even quieter than before. Jackson on the other hand didn't seem to care the slightest bit. Nevertheless, he fell quiet once he heard JaeBeom speak to them.  
"Have you been kicked out?" JaeBeom asked as this was the only logical explanation he could find for the strange behaviour of his friends and their late appearance in his flat.

Jackson stayed quiet for a while before he finally grabbed Mark's hand. Softly he patted the elder's knuckles before he completely covered the elders hand with his. A gentle smile appeared on his face. As if he was looking for reassurance, Jackson looked at Mark with soft and gentle eyes.  
When the elder finally hesitantly nodded sat Jackson upright again to face JaeBeom. Both of his friends held tightly on to each other as if they were fearing to be torn apart in any upcoming moment.

"I proposed today," Jackson finally blurted out.  
Surprised by this news, JaeBeom blinked quickly and unfolded his arms.  
"That's great news," JaeBeom said in a perplex tone of voice. This definitely was very surprising for him as neither of them had ever showed clear signs that they wanted to walk down that road. Of course he knew that they were a couple but they haven't been a couple for that long either.

"Wait! Mark said yes, right? I mean..."  
Mark nodded and smiled brightly. This was all JaeBeom needed to hear resp. see. He smiled happily and congratulated the couple. However, when he wanted to step closer, Jackson made him stop in his tracks with a simple hand movement.

"We," Jackson began but then stopped again shortly after. He squeezed Mark's hand quickly before he looked up at JaeBeom. He cleared his throat and continued: "We... well you can see it right?"  
JaeBeom looked at his friend in confusion. What was the younger referring too? When Jackson noticed the elders confusion he began to explain. He spoke with hesitation. Nevertheless, he sounded sure of his claim.

"You know... if people are destined to be together or not. You can see it right?"  
JaeBeom's face fell. Jackson knew the answer to his own question, as he is one of the very few people he had entrusted his secret too. However, for some reason Jackson needed to hear it again.

"I think you know the answer to that... Why the sudden interest?"  
Jackson exchanged another look with Mark. This time, however, it was the elder who reassuringly tightened his grip on the others hand. It was also the first time that night, where Mark lifted his head to stare at JaeBeom.

"JaeBeom-ah," the elder started, " can you... can you check for us? We really would like to know..."  
"No!" JaeBeom firmly said, already knowing what his friend wanted to say. He took a deep breath and spoke again: "This can destroy everything. Believe me. It's better for you if you don't know about it"  
"But... if we aren't... that would be… you could fix that, right? You could, couldn't you?"  
"No!" JaeBeom once again firmly said to answer Mark’s question while taking a step backwards. They can't really be asking this of him. Not after the recent events and the rumours that go around. He himself isn't all to sure what would happen when he would decide to meddle. However, he could imagine that it would lead to unhappiness... if not even worse things.

Jackson stood up, quickly rounded the couch table and stood directly in front of JaeBeom. The eyes of the younger expressed certainty and determination. The younger was very sure of what he was asking for and he gave of the impression that nothing will be able to change his mind about it any time soon.

"I can't..." JaeBeom said and averted his eyes from his friend.  
"This is important for me, Hyung. I really want this to work out and knowing... I think it will put all our minds at ease. I know that I'm asking a lot of you... especially right now but... I'm going to get married soon. I want to be sure that it'll work," Jackson said while taking another few steps closer to JaeBeom.  
"There is no guarantee for that even if I would meddle and you know that"  
“No, there isn't a guarantee," Jackson agreed. He paused for a short moment and gave JaeBeom a soft smile before he continued, "But it would help. If Mark isn't my soulmate... I don't think I could go on. It needs to be him. If we really aren't soulmates right now, you could change that. Not sure how but I know you could. Just... please"

JaeBeom sighed.  
"I don't like this, Jackson-ah," he said once again and shook his head.  
Jackson smiled a knowing smile and softly laid his hand on his friends shoulder. The warm touch made JaeBeom shiver slightly. However, he stayed where he was and looked his friend directly in the eyes.

"There is no guarantee that this ends well," JaeBeom repeated to which Jackson only nodded to show the other that he understands that. The younger's face was stern but hearing JaeBeom say that, hearing that there was still a chance to persuade the other, made him loosen up his muscles.  
"I know," the younger finally said.  
"Even if I would meddle..." JaeBeom started again but hesitated to continue. This was a field he definitely wasn't experienced in. Quickly he cleared his throat and continued: "I'm not sure what will happen. I've never did that before and hearing all that stuff about it in the news..."  
"I'm sure it's going to be alright. It's you after all. If one can do this well, it's you," Mark suddenly said, which made the other two spin around. The sudden attention, however, wasn't something Mark was used to or liked for that matter of facts. A soft red colour spread on his cheeks that proved that.

Jackson smiled fondly, took a few steps backwards until he was facing the other and then cupped the others face in an affective manner. This action, however, made Mark blush even harder.  
Longingly, Jackson pulled Mark closer to himself and laid his arms around the other. They exchange a loving gaze.

The young Korean has slightly turned his head away from the couple to avoid staring at them. Seeing this much skinship was very weird for him. Most of his friends avoided showing too much affection in public. This, however, was different. JaeBeom wasn't sure if this was maybe something people showcase more outside of Korea, considering that both of his friends were brought up abroad. Nevertheless, witnessing this much skinship made the young Korean feel uncomfortable and as if he's intruding or witnessing something that wasn't meant for his eyes.

When he looked back at the couple they were both staring at him. An unspoken plea was written in their eyes. JaeBeom sighed loudly when he noticed that.  
"I don't like this," JaeBeom said and leaned himself against the wall behind him. His arms were instantly crossed in front of his chest to empathise on that even more.

"We know," Jackson said while tightening his hold around Mark's hand further.  
The way both of them stood there in front of him made his chest feel heavy. Another sigh left his throat and he averted his eyes.

"I can't guarantee..." JaeBeom started but a soft 'We know' stopped him from continuing. Quickly, he lifted his eyes to look at his friends. His friends, who were looking at him with those hopeful and loving eyes. Hesitantly, he shifted his view so he could see their strings. His heart clenched when he noticed that Jacksons string was leading far away from Mark.

The red string vibrated of energy and shone brightly in the room. The thread was slightly tightened as well. All signs that told JaeBeom, that Jackson's true soulmate must be close by.  
When the young Korean let his eyes wander towards Mark, he unintentionally held his breath.

There was no string attached on his ring finger. This was absolutely uncommon.

With curious eyes followed his friends JaeBeom's eyes. His facial expression must have told them more than enough as they started to hold each other closer than before. They knew that they weren't soulmates. Weren’t meant for each other.

It was Mark, who managed to speak first after they realised what JaeBeom must have seen: "You can fix this, right? In the news they said that people like you..."  
"I've never done it... and especially after hearing about it in the news.... We really shouldn't... This could end badly!" JaeBeom tried once again, but just one look at the couple told him that they won't be backing down any time soon. Not after knowing that they weren’t connected by a red string.

And this was the moment JaeBeom finally gave in.

Even though, JaeBeom's instincts instantly went rigid once he took one step closer to his friends, he continued walking. One step after the other he moved closer and closer to his friends. Soft smiles snuck on their faces when they realised what's going to happen.

When JaeBeom stood right in front of Jackson he lifted his head to look the younger in the eyes. An unspoken question lay in JaeBeom's eyes. Jackson, however, seemed to understand it anyway.  
"Please, Hyung. Please," the younger begged to which JaeBeom turned his eyes towards the string.

The string was suddenly violently wavering like a sheet in the wind. It had been looking very calm only a few seconds ago. It’s behaviour must have changed once JaeBeom had moved closer to it with the intention to meddle. It was as if the string itself was fearing for its own life. In an attempt to save itself it began to quickly move back and forth which made catching it quite a challenge.

For the first time in JaeBeom's short life he reached out for one of the strings that filled his world. He didn't know what he should do or how he should connect his friends. However, he hopped that he at least would be able to touch it and find a good solution that would make his friends happy. Maybe he could just tear it in two and connect one end to Mark by simply tying it. Would that work? Wouldn't that be too easy though?

Hesitantly, he reached out. The string whipped against JaeBeom's hand. The hard hit on the back of his hand made JaeBeom pull his arm back out of instinct. One last time he looked at the couple, who were following his every move with huge interest. A soft nod from Jackson made the Korean stretch out his hand again. The string flared angrily but this time JaeBeom knew what it'll do. So, when the string whipped out in his direction he quickly caught it.

The warmth of the aura of the string streamed through JaeBeom's body. The string itself, however, was surprisingly cold and hard to the touch. It was still angrily twisting itself around in his hand but JaeBeom didn't let it go.

Quickly he lifted his other hand to hold on to the string even further. Once his hands were securely wrapped around it, he wondered how he should continue. Should he just tear it in two or should he look for another way?  
In the end JaeBeom decided to give tearing it apart a try. As the string had such a hard touch to it he expected it to not work out anyway. To his utter surprise the opposite was the case. It was as if the string was suddenly cooperating with him and it let itself tear into two pieces almost too easily.

A wave of heat met JaeBeom's skin before the air around him turned cold. The string itself lost it's bright red glow in a very fast pace. It still shimmered lightly but that was nothing compared to the beautiful red it had before.

He held one end of each string in his hands. Both ends seemed to have lost their previous energy as they limply stayed where they were. Quickly he moved towards Mark and tied the string connected to Jackson on his ring finger.  
The ribbon he had made didn't look as beautiful as the one on Jackson's hand but it will do. Once the string between them was connected, it came back to life. The colour was brighter but not nearly as bright and beautiful as it had been before.

The unconnected string still hung limp on JaeBeom's site. He knew he should let go of it... but somehow it felt wrong to do so. Thoughtfully, he stared at the limb string before he lifted his gaze again. Both of his friends stared at him in expectation.

"It's... it's done. How..."  
"What about Mark's soulmate! Isn't he still connected to that person?", Jackson quickly interrupted which made JaeBeom realise that both of them still didn't know that Mark previously had no string attached to him. JaeBeom opened his mouth to explain but one quick look at Mark kept him quiet.  
This sweet man that means the world to his best friend would be hurt to know that nature wanted him to be alone. Alone like JaeBeom.  
He didn't want the other to feel hurt. Which is why he decided to play pretend.

Hastily, he moved next to Mark and pretended to tear his string in two as well. While doing that JaeBeom made sure the limb string was securely held in his hand. However, when he pretended to tie both ends together he lost his grip on it, which caused the dimly red shining string to slowly slid away and disappear from his sight. It was a truly sad thing to witness which made JaeBeom quickly bit his bottom lip.

"So... We're soulmate's now, right? I mean I feel it... The change. It's warm" Jackson asked unsure on how he should react. JaeBeom nodded shortly to which the couple circled their arms around each other. A silly but happy smile spread on their faces before they finally leaned forward to share a longing kiss.

Once again JaeBeom felt out of place. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat to make the others  notice him. Instantly, his friends turned their heads towards him. Soft smiles caressed their faces while holding each other close.

"Thank you so much, Hyung," Jackson said while adoringly squeezing Marks shoulder. JaeBeom simply nodded to answer. He wasn't really sure what to say and how to react. He was happy for his friends... but a small voice in the back of his head kept on nagging him. It told him that what he just had done wasn't right and it kept on reminding him of the possible consequences they might have to face. It was the thought of the limb disconnected string, however, that truly occupied his mind. Nevertheless, he showcased a happy smile. A gesture that was more than well received by his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only a few minutes later and JaeBeom was all alone in his flat again. He just had closed the door behind his friends, when he let out a long sigh. He felt exhausted. The meddling had only taken a few minutes and still, JaeBeom felt as if he had been running around for hours.

With heavy steps he crossed the room to turn off the lights. When he finally reached the light switch he let his eyes wander to the place the almost dead looking string had disappeared from. One last time he shifted his sight but no matter how long he stared at the clean wooden floor, the string would not reappear.

"I'm sorry, whoever you are. I hope.... you'll be well... and happy," JaeBeom finally mumbled sadly, while averting his eyes. He slowly turned around to switch the light off. The flat was once again laying in complete darkness.

Tiredly, he then tugged himself in. Sleep quickly took a hold of him. His body began to relax and forget the previous events. His mind, however, wasn't able to forget and it won't let him forget either as his dreams that night were all about hopes, warmth, love and strings. Red strings that violently split apart and made all those beautiful feelings from before disappear. A soft and warm tug on him was all that's been left before everything turned red.


End file.
